La fille inconnue
by Shinigamie Yui
Summary: une nouvelle pilote arrive inopinément et aide les g-boys, un gros mystère plane sur elle. Venez lire et dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Malgré les apparences ce n'est pas du tout un Mary sue. Au contraire.


La fille Inconnue.

**Auteur :** Shinigamie Yui

Série : Santa Barbara.... Ah non, autant pour moi, c'est Gundam Wing.

**Email :**

**Genre :** euh...ben en fait je sais pas du tout, je dirai légèrement OOC, et yaoi surtout et pis peut être hétéro mais pour le reste j'en ai aucune idée.

**Couple :** aucun pour le moment mais ça va venir, je vous le promets.

**Disclaimer :** Si je le dis pô, les g-boys m'ont promis de faire venir les tits mossieurs habillés en blanc, qui vont apporter pour moi une grande chemise blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos. Donc, ILS SONT PO À MOUA, boooooouuuuuhhhhh TT. Mais Siaolan, par contre elle est a moua !!

_En italique ce sont les pensées des personnages, surtout les pensées de Siaolan._

La mission était pourtant banale mais rien ne c'était passé comme prévu, l'alarme avant retentit bien trop tôt, et les 5 gundams étaient submergés par les hordes de Ariès et de MS qui les attaquaient. Ils semblaient arriver de partout. Le combat était apparemment perdu d'avance et les g-boys pensaient bien qu'ils allaient finir leur soirée au fond de la prison d'Oz.

Duo : « Je voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais je crois, non en fait j'en suis sur, on est FOUTU !!! »

Quatre : « Calme toi, je t'en pris, si on perd espoir on est fichu. » répondit-il sur un ton peu convaincu.

Alors que les gundams allaient s'incliner, un halot bleu se forma puis laissa apparaître un nouveau gundam. On aurait dit un croisement des 5 autres gundams. Tout comme le Deathscythe, il possédait une gigantesque faux thermique, mais il possédait également dans son équipement un canon à plasma, tout comme le Wing Zéro. A peine arrivé sur le terrain, le nouveau se mit à trancher sans merci les Ariès et les MS. Finalement, le combat fut rééquilibré par l'arrivée providentielle de cet allié, et les g-boys parvinrent à vaincre leurs ennemis et à faire sauter la base. Puis ne voulant s'attarder plus, ils repartirent pour leur planque. Quatre, lui, contacta le pilote du nouveau gundam.

Quatre : « Je ne te connais pas mais je pense que si tu nous à aider on peut avoir confiance en toi, suis-nous jusqu'à notre planque, on s'expliquera là-bas. »

Quatre ne reçu aucune réponse, mais le nouveau gundam décolla et se mit en mode bird, tout comme pouvait le faire le gundam de Heero. Arrivé à la planque, tous les pilotes mirent leur gundams dans le hangar et descendirent de leurs machines, attendant la sortie du nouveau pilote qui leur avait évité de passer la nuit chez Oz. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils aperçurent une jeune fille de leur age se présenter devant eux. Ils la détaillèrent des pieds à la tête avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Elle était de petite taille, légèrement plus petite que Quatre, ses cheveux étaient brun mais possédaient des reflets violet et bleu et était un peu plus long que ceux de Wu Fei, ses yeux étaient eux aussi d'une couleur particulière, noisette sur le centre et vert sur le bord de l'iris. Elle avait également une bouche assez pulpeuse, ce qui était étonnant vu qu'elle était de type asiatique mais sûrement métissée pensa Duo. Elle était d'autre part bien proportionnée, des courbes des plus agréables, avec une poitrine généreuse et une cambrure de rein très agréable. Elle portait d'ailleurs un jean moulant taille basse et un haut rouge Lucifer, sans manche. Elle donna le temps aux pilotes de l'admirer puis ouvrit enfin la bouche et se présenta.

??? : « Salut, je m'appelle Siaolan, et vous .... Non laissez moi deviner ! »

Elle se retourna vers un jeune homme blond qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

Siaolan : « Toi tu es Quatre, c'est ça ? »

Quatre : « Oui exactement. » répondit-il surpris.

Puis elle se retourna vers les autres.

Siaolan : « Toi la natté, tu es Duo ; le chinois au fond qui est droit comme un i tu dois être Wu Fei ; le jeune homme qui possède une mèche doit se nommer Trowa et le dernier est donc Heero ! »

Duo : « Tout cela est exact mais comment nous connais-tu ? »

Siaolan : « Je préfèrerais qu'on discute de cela à l'intérieur. »

Quatre : « D'accord, allons-y. »

Une fois entrée, les g-boys s'installèrent sur une des canapés et la jeune fille s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

Duo : « On veut tout savoir, donc raconte nous tout. »

Wu Fei : « Et ben pour une fois que tu fais court Maxwell, ça va nous faire des vacances. »

Duo : « Maieuh, t'es missant Fei Fei ! »

Wu Fei : « C'est WU FEI, Maxwell, WU FEI !! »

Siaolan : « Alors par où vais-je commencer ? »

Wu Fei : « Par le début ça serait bien ! » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Siaolan l'ignora royalement et continua son monologue.

Siaolan : « Bon alors d'abord je vais me présenter entièrement même si ça n'intéresse pas tout le monde : donc je m'appelle Siaolan Yaixel, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis une métisse chinoise, mais ça je pense que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Je suis orpheline et je ne connais pas mes parents, _en fait je n'ai pas eu le temps de les connaître_. Je suis pilote de gundam depuis seulement 2 ans mais je m'y connais autant que vous.»

Heero : « Comment es-tu devenue pilote ? »

_Shit, la question qu'il fallait pas me poser !!!_

Siaolan : « Ben par des sélections et pleins d'autres trucs compliqués dans ce genre, mais j'ai été engagée rapidement. » _En fait ils m'ont engagée d'office, ils avaient pas le choix. Faites qu'ils gobent ça !!_

Apparemment, personne ne réagissait, donc elle comprit que ce détail ne lui poserait pas de problème pour le moment.

Siaolan : « Bien sur, j'ai un prof, Il s'appelle N » _D'ailleurs je le remercie de m'avoir accompagnée dans mon voyage parce que toute seule j'aurai pas pu le faire._

Quatre : « bon il se fait tard, je pense que l'on devrait aller manger, peut-être que tu veux prendre une douche Siao-chan ?

Siaolan : « Vi , je cours chercher mes affaires et je vais me doucher avant que duo ne me pique ma place ! » dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Duo : « Maieuh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Siaolan : « Mais non, je te taquineuh . » _Je t'aime trop, c'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas te le dire._

Elle sourit et une once de tristesse passa dans son regard. Puis elle se détourna vers le hangar pour aller chercher ses affaires, et telles une tornade maxwellienne, la jeune fille fonça droit dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

Duo : « elle a l'air vachement gentille, vous trouvez pas ? »

Quatre : « Si, mais, euh... je sais pas, on dirait que quelque chose cloche. » dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Duo : « Comment ça ? Elle avait l'air sincère tout à l'heure. »

Heero : « Moi je trouve que son passé de pilote est très flou. » (Mais c'est qu'il deviendrai bavard le glaçon de service !!)

Trowa et Wu Fei acquiescèrent en silence.

Quatre : « Moi je ressens une sorte de doute et de tristesse en elle, et vraiment je pense qu'il manque une partie de son histoire. »

Ils entendirent soudain des braillements atroces qui sortaient de la salle de bain.

Duo : « Tien ! Je pense que je me suis trouvé une amie pour la chanson !! »

Wu Fei Misère une 2ème casserole, comme si on avait pas assez de Maxwell ! »

Duo : « Wu Wu arrête d'être désagréable, on chante très bien, mais tu nous apprécies pas à notre juste valeur ! »

Wu Fei : « C'et WU FEI !! C'est pas si compliqué qua ça quand même !!! » Répondit-il rouge de colère.

Duo : « Ok Wu-Man je m'en souviendrais. » Fit-il avec un immense sourire.

Wu Fei soupira et abdiqua face à un joker plus que casse pied.

Durant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle chantait faux à tut tête, Siaolan réfléchissait à sa situation : _je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru mais déjà, ils m'ont laissé entré chez eux et ils me laissent vagabonder seule dans la planque, ce qui est une bonne choses. Je sais que Duo ne posera pas de problème, il croira mon histoire sans en douter, elle lui rappelle par certains côtés la sienne ; Wu Fei, Heero et Trowa ne m'embêteront pas si j'effectue mes missions correctement et que je n'envahis pas leur espace vital ; seul Quatre est une menace, avec son don d'empathie, il peut lire mes émotions et peut être même ressentir mes dons, et cela peut me trahir. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution rapidement, j'agirais ce soir. Heureusement qu'on est chacun dans une chambre simple, ça va me faciliter la tâche._

Un bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Quatre frappait à la porte depuis 5 minutes en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Siaolan : « Oui, tout va bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes Qua-Chan.

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha et revêtit un short bleu ainsi qu'un T-shirt taille XXL de la même couleur.

A suivre..............

Une chtite review siouplé. J'accepte tout, critique positive, négative, mais pour les négatives, je veux des conseils pas des insultes. C'est ma 2nde fic, je suis une novice donc soyez indulgentes !!

Review onegai.

Kissu Shingamie Yui


End file.
